1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to masking tape dispensing machines, especially those that are used in a hand-held manner and for the purpose of aiding in the masking or protecting of surfaces prior to application of paint or other similar materials to nearby surfaces.
2. Related Art
Adhesive tape dispensing machines are commonly used to aid in the masking or protecting process prior to applying materials such as paint to various surfaces. Dispensed tapes are sometimes used in conjunction with paper or plastic sheeting to cover areas that need to be protected from stray paint drops or overspray. One device U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,866 to Pool (1997) can be used to join the tape to plastic sheeting for an end product being a sheet of plastic that has a partially exposed adhesive tape along its edge. However the custom plastic sheeting required with this system is considerably more expensive per square foot than larger rolls of plastic sheeting. Another tape dispensing machine used for masking purposes U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,537 to Heil, Longworth (1991) shows a device that joins separate adhesive tape strips with the end product being a single tape strip that has adhesive on both sides. The single tape strip is applied to the surface to be protected then plastic sheeting can be applied to the exposed adhesive on the tape strip. This device requires special custom tapes from factory to work properly. These special factory custom tapes are expensive and difficult to come by as they are not usually part of standard stock in supply stores. Other related machines such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,400 to Rammelmeyr (1983) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,736 to Miller (2006) join standard stock adhesive tapes together with a similar end product being a single tape strip that has partially exposed adhesive on both sides.
However Rammelmeyr and Miller designs seem to be lacking in that they do not appear to provide for a device that can be operated in a non cumbersome, easily accessible, hand-held manner. Each related art device mentioned falls short in some respect as to practical usage thus not fulfilling the long felt, long needed desire for a device that accomplishes the design goals that should be implemented. While some of the related art mentioned have had a degree of commercial success for a limited time there is still a need in the art for an improved tape dispensing machine that can overcome the limitations of such tape dispensing machines.
However Rammelmeyr and Miller designs seem to be lacking in that they do not appear to provide for a device that can be operated in a non cumbersome, easily accessible, hand-held manner. Each related art device mentioned falls short in some respect as to practical usage thus not fulfilling the long felt, long needed desire for a device that accomplishes the design goals that should be implemented. While some of the related art mentioned have had a degree of commercial success for a limited time there is still a need in the art for an improved tape dispensing machine that can overcome the limitations of such tape dispensing machines.